Hate you Boss
by AarKd
Summary: Daya tensed due to something..se if Abhijeet Be able to help him or not.
1. Chapter 1

Abhijeet and Daya both are in CID for 7-8 years and Abhijeet is still his senior, he has finished some kind of training successfully and now it's time for Daya to learn something new...let's see will he be successful or not..

10 pm duo home-

Daya and Abhijeet placing food on dining table... Daya was looking tensed from something and Abhijeet was noticing this since Daya came home from bureau... they sat and starts their dinner...

Abhijeet- Daya...ye bhindi aaj kuch feeki feeki nai are lag rahi hai...

Daya sadly- bahut tasty hai bhindi Abhi...tumhare hi mooh ka taste kharaab hoga...he speaks taking bite..

Abhijeet raises his eye brow- _Zaroor koi baat hai...tabhi aise jawab a rahe hain...lekin kya baat ho sakti hai...and he reminds- aaj bureau mein...Wahan to kuch zyada hua nai...routine work hi tha...Sab kuch to achha tha...phir ise kya hua..khair dekhta hu..agar koi pareshaani hui to Daya khud hi bata dega kisi na kisi bahane..._ and he drink some water and speaks- waise tum thik Keh rahe hi Daya..bhindi thik hi lag rahi hai abb..Daya didn't reply... _koi baat to hai..jo ander hi ander Daya ko pareshaan kar rahi hai.._ and he takes another bite looking at him...

Daya looked at Abhijeet- Abhijeet...tum kal aaoge na bureau...he speaks taking bite...

Abhijeet- Haan...kyu nai aounga Daya...main to roz ata hu...waise kal kya hai?

Daya irritates- kuch nai Abhijeet...kuch nai hai kal...and he hold the glass and took some sips from it...place that hardly on table and then get up...Mujhe neend a rahi hai..good night..he left his plate on table and move towards his room...

Abhijeet shocks on his behaviour- Daya..and he looked at his plate- khana bhi finish nai kiya...Daya...are tasty bhindi to kya lo...Daya didn't reply and entered his room and shut the door harshly...Abhijeet in disbelief- ho kya gya hai ise...and he too get up nd place plates in kitchen...finish all in 20 minutes and goes to his room...

11 pm-

Abhijeet busy on his laptop...doing online shopping- Ye le leta hu...Daya par ye colour bahut achha lagta hai...apne liye main aur color dekhta hu...and he choses for himself and clicked at payment...and he diverted his gaze towards the door-Daya was standing there knocking at the door...

Daya - andar a jau boss? He asked reluctantly.

Abhijeet - are Daya...tum kabse permission lene lag gaye mere room mein ane ke liye aao...Ye dekho maine kya order kiya hai..

Daya enter inside and sat infront of him like scared kid- boss wo..ek baat karni thi yaar

Abhijeet - haan batao Daya...kya baat hai... he place laptop on side and hold pillow in his lap..

Daya smiles a bit- boss wo kal...

Abhijeet- Dayaa kal kya? Saaf saaf kaho kya baat hai jo tum itna pareshaan ho itni der se...

Daya- boss wo..kal se..wo tumhe kuch bhi nai pata sach mein?

Abhijeet- Dayaaa tum batate ho ya nai?

Daya- boss kal se wo...kal se phir CLS training start ho rahi hai...he replied in worried tone...

Abhijeet- are haan yaad aya... to isme itna pareshaan hone ki kya baat hai yaar.. Ye to achhi baat hai na... kaafi kuch naya seekhne ko mileaga usme tumhe...last time bhi tumne skip kar di thi na Bimaari ka bahana bana kar...is baar koi bahana nai chalega.. maine bhi to Ye ki hai 2 saal pehle...

Daya- boss tum kuch bhi nai samajhte yaar...tum to strong ho...kuch bhi kar loge lekin tum jaante ho na Mujhe is Sab se kitna Dar lagta hai...Ye Sab mere bas ki baat nahi hai...main haste haste Goli Kha sakta hu lekin needle..bilkul nai aur wo Sab medical procedure... mujhse nai hoga...

Abhijeet bite his lip- _ohh to Ye baat hai...jo mere Daya ko itna pareshaan kar rahi hai_ and he speaks- are Paracetamol to bachhe bhi kha lete hain..he speaks in order to lighten his mood...

Daya irritates- Abhijeet pleaseee...main us goli ki baat nai kar raha...aur tumhe Ye Sab mazaak lag raha hai...yahan meri jaan pe bani hui hai aur tum?

Abhijeet smiles and pat his shoulder- achha baba...nai karta mazaak...abb tum Ye batao mujhse kya chahte ho?

Daya- kal Wahan wo Dr...Dr. Alen aur uski team hogi...wo tumhara dost hai na...

Abhijeet- haan hai to...he speaks anticipating what's next...

Daya- to bas...tum us se kehna ke chahe kuch bhi ho jaye ...wo Mujhe volunteer na banaye...Wahan aur bhi officers maujud honge kal... aur department ke...main nai chahta ke mera mazaak bane Wahan par...

Abhijeet _-_ are Daya...tum khamkha itni tension le rahe ho..itna darne wali koi baat nahin hai yaar...tum kar loge main jaanta hu achhi ttarah.., aur waise bhi Wo Alen... koi sifarish waigra nai maanta wo kisi ki...

Daya get up in anger- iska matlab tum meri koi help nai Karoge...saaf saaf mana kyu nai kar dete...main kal jauga hi nai baat khatam...

Abhijeet- are Daya... baitho to Sahi yaar...he speaks getting up too and moving towards him...

Daya- nai Abhijeet mujhe kuch nahin sun na...

Abhijeet- Dayaaa...itna gussa? Meri baat to sun lo ek baar...

Daya-I'm sorry Abhijeet...Mujhe kuch nai sun na...agar help kar sakte ho to bolo...nai to bye bye..he warns him...

Abhijeet thinks for a while than speaks- achha thik hai...Bol doonga main Dr. Alen ko don't worry

Daya winning smile- Bol doonga nai abhi isi waqt mere saamne bolo use...

Abhijeet looking at time- Daya Ye koi waqt hai kisi se baat Karne ka..wo bhi aise topic par...

Daya-Abhijeet...dost hai na wo tumhara...to dosti mein itna kya sochna, there is no any time limit in love and friendship...Go ahead Abhijeet...he speaks in convincing tone..

Abhijeet mumbles- ye Daya mujhse pata nai kya kya karwayega and he pick up his phone.:

Daya- Abhijeet tumne kuch kaha?

Abhijeet glared at him and Daya turns his face to other side scratching his ear... Abhijeet smiles a bit and dial his number- ring to ja rahi hai..kya sochega Ye bhi...and he pick up the phone...Hi Alen... kaise ho tum...

Dr. Alan- I'm fine Abhijeet...tum kaise ho? checking time- raat ko... sab tthik to hai?

Abhijeet- haan yaar Sab thik hai...wo bas...ek kaam tha chota sa and Daya's face gloom like 1000 watts bulb...

Dr. Alan - haan kaho Abhijeet...

Abhijeet hesitates- kal tum a rahe ho na apni team ke Saath...wo Cls training ke liye...

Dr. Alan-haan a raha hu... kya hua..koi changes to nai hui schedule mein...

Abhijeet- are nai nai Sab waise hi rahega... ahem are yaar wo...poochna tha Ye training sabhi ke liye Zaroori to nahin na...

Daya flown kisses towards him...

Abhijeet place finger on lips and adv. him to control...

Dr. Alan- Abhijeet is waqt tumne Ye poochne ke liye phone kiya mujhe?

Abhijeet-nai yaar wo...usme Daya...Daya bhi hai na...is lliye...

Dr. Alan recall something and than speaks - pichli baar ki tarah Daya kahin is bar bhi bimar to nai padne wala?

Abhijeet laughs- are nai nai..wo bas...wo thora ghabra raha hai ke kahin tum use volunteer na bana do bas...

Dr. Alan interrupts- bas Abhijeet... kyu bigaad rahe ho yaar use...ek na ek din to use Ye karni hi padegi na...kitni der bachta rahega wo...is baar koi excauses nai...jis tarah Baaki officers hain waise hi Daya hai aur use bhi Ye training karni hi padegi...nai to is baar main ACP ko bata doonga seedha...

Abhijeet- are nai aise nai karna baat karta hu main us se..

Dr. Alan- haan Karo Abhijeet aur use samjhao ke age chalkar Ye uske kaam aayega.. aur phir tumne kitni bahaduri se kiya Sab...kuch hua ttumhe...

As Abhijeet listening silently worry lines appears on Daya's face and he keep moving with Abhijeet..Abhijeet glared him irritately and orders him to sit on bed by keeping finger on his lips...and he obeys so...

Abhijeet speaks- are main samajhta hu yaar..(he place hand on his mobile in order to speak slowly).hope Daya bhi samjhe...

Daya get up on seeing him speaking like this and Abhijeet signals him to sit back...

Dr. Alan - hmm samajha doonga use bhi kal...don't worry...so jao yaar aur Mujhe bhi sone do...

Abhijeet- thora pyar se samjhana Alan...

\- good night Abhijeet aur Daya ko bhi bolo so jaye...Subha jaldi Utna hai use... and he cut the call...

Abhijeet looking at the phone _Mujhe pata tha is baar Ye nahin manega...abb Daya ko kya batao..and he turns towards Daya and frightened to see him as he was standing right behind him-_ Daya kya yaar...chain se baith nai sakte tum 2 minute bhi...and he sat on bed..

Daya followed him- Abhijeet kaam ki baat batao wo mana ya nnahin...

Abhijeet smirk- maan gya...

Daya smiles- kya a? Mujhe yakeen nai ho raha...

Abhijeet- Subha yakeen a jayega Daya...abhi tum abb Ghode be hokar so jjao...

Daya - thank you boss...tum nai jaante main kitni tension mein tha...Mujhe kuch bhi achha nai lag raha tha kal ka soch soch kar...thank you very much and he hug him tightly...and than Abhijeet separates him after some time...

Abhijeet pat his cheek-chal raat bahut ho gyi Daya...so jao jakar..Good night..

Daya- good night boss and he left his room...

Abhijeet looking at him going and a smile appears on his face- kitna Khush ho gya mera Daya...I wish kal bhi aise hi Khush mile Mujhe...lekin Alan bhi apni jagah thik Keh raha tha...isme Daya ka hi bhala hai...phir bhi us se ek baar baat karta hu Subha and he turn off room's light and fall on his bed...

Authors note-

Want to make it OS but due to shortage of time chapter ban gya...will post next very soon.

Misti if you are r reading this- to see Dp on ur mobile...scroll down the fanfction page...click at Desktop/tablet mode..than again click on ff..you will see Dp.

Thanks for reading...waiting for reviews..Take care.


	2. Chapter 2

You read-

Daya in Bigg tension due to CLS course...as he has phobia form needle and medical procedure so he don't want to be volunteered so seeks help from Abhijeet as the coming doctor is his friend..Abhijeet promise to help him and make sure him that he will be safe tomorrow and adv him to sleep calmly. lets see what happened now-

Happy reading :)

Next morning-

Abhijeet looking at time talking to himself - are 8 baj gaye...Ye Daya Abhi tak nai utha...kya karu...chalo 5- 10 minute aur some deta hu...tab tak main free ho jata hu nashta bhi ban jayega...nai to Uthte hi kahega- Boss Abhi tak khana nai bana...tumhe pata nai Subah subah kitni bhool lagti hai Mujhe...and he smiles on thinking about him..but pauses for a minute _aaj pata nai kya hoga...Bhagwan mere Daya ko Himmat dena on realising his condition ..aur Mujhe bhi( on realising what would Daya do to him)_ and he checks the time again- Ye aaj Mujhe hi chain nai a raha...Utah hi deta hu Daya ko...and he moves towards his room and knocks the door and enters inside.

Daya was sleeping holding pillow...turning his face to side... Abhijeet smiles and goes close to him and sat on bed _kitne_ _araam se so raha hai Daya...kitna shant dikh raha hai...and he look straight- kahin Ye shaanti tufaan ane ke pehle ki shanti to nahin...nai nai...main kuch zyada hi so he raha hu...and he speaks_ patting his shoulder Daya...utho Daya...8 bah gaye...

Daya- to main kya karu 8 baj gayeu to...ane do Mujhe...

Abhijeet-Utho aur halat fresh ho jao...aaj jaldi pahunchna hai tumhe...CLS ke liye...

Daya gets up immediately- are yaar...kuch aur nai Mila bolne ke liye...Subha subah CLS he speaks getting irritates...and get up from bed..and than sat there closing his eyes...

Abhijeet- Dayaaaa chal uth...phir se Sona hai kya?

Daya opens his eyes and rub them- Boss tum ek bar phir se us Dr. Alien (Alien :*) ko phone kardo...use kaho mera naam na bhool jaye...agar ho sake to meri ek masoom si photo bhi bhej do...

Abhijeet- Dr. Allen Daya... not alien...aur use photo bhejne ki koi zaroorat nai hai.. tumhari shakal achhi tarah se yaad hai use...

Daya gets up and move towards washroom- Alien ho ya Allan... kya fark padta hai.. Dr. to hai na...waise bhi Leonardo d Vinci ne kaha hai na - what's in a name? Naam mein kya rakha hai and he enters inside...

Abhijeet looking at him shockingly- are Leonardo ne nai William Shakespeare ne kaha hai...he shouts correcting him...

Daya replied- are What's in a name Abhijeet?

Abhijeet smiles and nodded his head in no- Ye nai sudhrega and he gets up and came outside- _Alien ko..are main bhi kya Daya ki Bhasha bolne laga...Allan ko call kar hi leta hu ek baar..._ ne he dials his no..

Dr. Allan - good morning Abhijeet... Daya a raha hai na?

Abhijeet speaks slowly- haan a raha hai yaar...kitne baje pahunch jaoge tum team ke saath...

Dr. Allen - 10 baje start jo jayega...tum log us se pehle a jana...aur Daya ko thik se samjha dena ke Wahan zyada drama na Kare...

Abhijeet- Allen...yaar Maine Daya ko yakeen dilaya hai ke tum us par koi procedure nai karoge...use force nai karoge volunteering ke liye...

Dr. Allen - Abhijeet mere liye Daya aur Baaki Sab ek jaise hain...is Mamle mein I'm not biased...aur mere hisaab se tumhe bhi nai hona cchahyae...agar tum bhool gaye ho to bata du tumhare saath training mein mera chota bhai bhi thi...aur Sab mein Maine use volunteer banaya tha...

Abhijeet- I know aur uske baad wo tumse ek mahine tak naraaz raha...main sab samjhta hu yaar...lekin Daya...

Dr. Allan- tum Daya ki fikar mat karo...I'll handle him...

Abhijeet- thik hai yaar...tum kehte ho to...chalo bye milte hain thori der mein...and he cut the call...

After half an hour-

On dining table-

Abhijeet waiting for Daya - _abhi achhe se Daya ko khila deta hu...thora strong feel karega...khaali pet kya karega mera Daya...aur waise bhi Shaam ko to pata nai Sahab Ka mood kaisa hoga...gusse mein kuch khayega bhi ya nnahin.._

Daya came and sat beside him- kya soch rahe ho boss...he speaks picking up Juice infront of Abhijeet...

Abhijeet immediately take juice from his hands- are rakho Daya...tumhare liye wo hai...

Daya looking at glass and make faces- Ye doodh...Ye kyu le aye tum...

Abhijeet- galti se ho gya yaar...

Daya- to is par Kaun sa mera naam likha hai...tum pi lo ise...he speaks forwards glass to him...main to juice hi pioga and he pick up glass and drank half of glass in seconds.

Abhijeet trying to hold the glass-are Daya Daya...kya yaar...aand he separates glass from his hands carefully- abb adha glass juice ho gya abb adha glass doodh pi lo...Ya juice abb Mujhe Pena hai...

Daya suspects something and get up- boss tum aaj doodh ke peeche kyu pade ho...

Abhijeet _Kahin Daya ko shak to nai ho gya? -_ Ahem...kyu ke doodh peena sehat ke liye bahut achhi Hota hai and he pick up the glass and move towards Daya-chalo jaldi se pio ise...C'mon..he speaks standing over him...

Daya looking at him- Abhijeet aise mat karo yaar...mujhse nai hoga...

Abhijeet- Dayaaa tum meri itni si baat nai maan sakte?

Daya get up from chair- nai boss no emotional atyachaar plz...

Abhijeet- Dayaaa

Daya- boss Mujhe ready hona hai...ata hu thori der mein...

Abhijeet- lekin Daya tumhe kuch khaya to hai nai..he speaks looking at his unfinished plate...

Daya- bhookh nai hai yaar he speaks entering his room..

Abhijeet looking at him- bhookh nai hai...lagta hai abb to poora din upvaas hi hoga beta...and too goes to his room to change.

After 15 minutes-

In Qualis-

Daya looking at tensed Abhijeet- boss Kahan khoye huae ho? Koi problmem hai kya?

Abhijeet looking at him- nai Daya...koi problem nahin hai...and he pauses for a minute than speaks- waise Daya...tumhe koi tension to nai ho rahi na..I mean class ke bare mein...

Daya- bilkul nai boss...Dr. Alien se setting ho gyi na kal...I'm relieved now... waise kal raat tak to meri halat kafi kharaab thi soch soch kar...lekin tumne mere liye baat kkarke meri tension bhaga di...

Abhijeet _\- are baap re...Ye Daya to poora confident hai ke use kuch nai kahega Alien.. sh Allen...Wahan Mujhe dekh kar Daya ka pata nai kya reaction hoga...kyu na main ise khud hi bata du...and he tries to speak hesitately -_ Daya...tumhe kuch batana tha yaar...

Daya interrupts- boss tumhare bolne se lag raha hai koi tension wali baat hai...aur main is waqt aisa kuch sun ne ke mood mein bilkul bhi nai hu jis se Mujhe tension ho. Shaam ko ghar chalkar karte hain baat...

Abhijeet- thik hai Daya...jaisi tumhari marzi...lekin baad me Mujhe mat kehna...

Daya interrupts- oh ho boss...nai kehta...plz is waqt Mujhe thora chill Karne do..main apna mood bana raha hu class ke liye...and he took deep breath.

Abhijeet patting his arm- haan karo karo chill...tumhe bahut zaroorat hai uski...he mumbles last line...

Daya narrow his eyes- tumhe kuch kaha Abhijeet?

Abhijeet- nai nai...kuch nai kaha Maine...just chill chill...he speaks in singing tone...

Daya laughs and they reach at bureau in 20 minutes...

Outside bureau-

Daya- Utro boss...tum jao bureau...Mujhe to class me jana parega na...he speaks making puppy eyes...

Abhijeet smiles and opens the door and came out- ok Daya..Good luck...and he take u-turn and came out of bureau...

Abhijeet looking at him smilingly- Daya jitni Khushi se gya hai...bhagwaan Kare utni hi khushi se ghar laute and he checks the time...Abhi 9:05 huae hain...10 bake ka time hai...araam se pahunchta hu...tab tak files aur Baaki documents dekh leta hu and he enters inside...

After half an hour- 9:45 am- Bhagat Singh Hall-

Around 15 officers enters inside and starts introducing each other...waiting for and his team to come...

1- dekhe aaj kya Hota hai...Kaun halal Hota hai? He asked jokingly...

Daya- Halal? Matlab? Kuch zyada hi mushkil Hota hai kya?

2- are nai yaar...procedure zyada mushkil to nai llekin Dr. Allen a rahe hai na..to is training mein sabse mushkil wahi hai..and all laughs..

Daya smiling sheepishly( he is confident that he is safe)- chalo jo hoga dekha jayega...waise bhi abb yahan to a hi gaye hai...ab kya darna...excause me and he came on side... looking at time...

3- Maine suna hai last time during procedure ek ladke ki leg mein hi fracture ho gya tha...bechare ki halat kaafi kharab ho gyi thi...

Daya listening and looking at all and place hand on his heart- hey Bhagwan Mujhe unki baatein sun kar dar kyu lag raha hai...aise lagta hai kuch galat hone wala hai... nai nai Mujhe aisa kuch bhi negative nai sochna cchahyae and suddenly he saw entering Vivek there... amazed to see him and he move towards him fastly...

Vivek too move towards him- are Sir aap..

Daya- Ye to Mujhe tumse poochna chahyae...tum yahan?

Vivek- haan Sir wo ana to Freddy Sir ko tha lekin unki halat kharab ho rahi thi to... Abhijeet Sir ne zabardasti Mujhe bheja diya...en mauka par mera naam likwa diya CLS team ko...Freddy Sir ki dosti ka wasta dekar...

Daya- wah dost ho to tum jaisa...I'm proud of you Vivek...lekin Mujhe nai pata tha aise apni jagah kisi aur ko bhej sakte hai...nai to Freddy se pehle main tumhe hi bhejta...

Vivek laughs- kkyu apko bhi dar lag raha hai Sir? He asked jokingly...

Daya glared at him first and than smiles- nai...meri to settingggg and he stops- thinking Ye main kya Bol raha hu...and he speaks ahem mera matlab hai main kyu daruga Ye to koi bhi kar lega koi mushkil kaam nai hai Ye...aur waise bhi hame kuch naya sekhne ko mil raha hai to achha hai na...nai to roz kya wahi routine wahi sab murders, crimes, criminals ke saath hide and seek Khelte raho same boring routine...

Vivek smiles- haan Sir Ye baat to hai...aaj kuch naya hoga.. lekin Maine suna hai Ye Dr. Allen bahut teda hai Sir...jo bhi iske saamne darta hai ya nazre Chura ya hai wo usi ko pehle volunteer banatae hai...

Daya narrows his eyes- achha...sach me...Ye to Abhijeet ne batana nai Mujhe...

Vivek- haan Sir...is liye jitna ho sake iski aankhon mein aankhen dalkar baat karna aur sun na...taki use lage ke aap bilkul nai dar rahe...

As time was passing Daya's anxiety increases...he was trying his best to hide it.. trying to recall himself again and again ke uski- "setting" hai...

Daya- hmm thank you Vivek...sach me yaar tumhare ane se kaafi Hausla mila Mujhe.. waise mujhe thora akela lag raha tha yahan...

Vivek- Hausla to Mujhe mila Sir apko yahan dekh kkar...waise to Abhijeet Sir bhi...

Daya interrupts- tumhare Abhijeet Sir ke hi to pange hai sare...khud to araam se kar liya...aur unhe lagta hai...

Vivek interrupts- shhhh Sir wo dekhiyae...and there is pin drop silence spread in hall in seconds..

Daya and Vivek move their head towards the man entering inside...

Dr. Allen enters with his team followed by Abhijeet...

Daya shocked to see Abhijeet there- Ye Abhijeet yahan? Team ke saath?

Vivek whispers- haan Sir Abhijeet Sir...Ye bhi team ka hissa hai Sir...high score chat pratishat jo achieve kiya tha inhone poore Maharashtra mein...

Daya looking at him- tumhe pata tha Abhijeet ane wala hai?

Vivek looking at him- apko nai pata tha Sir?

Daya- pata tha Mujhe bhi...he speaks showing anger and than shift his gaze towards them...

Vivek smiles- lagta hai Daya Sir ko nai pata tha...isi liye itna chalk gaye...and look there too

Abhijeet's eyes were looking for Daya...and as he found him- lagta hai Daya ko kaafi bura laga Mujhe achanak se aise ddekhkar...uske chehre par gussa saaf dikh raha hai khair abb to ghar Jakar hi pata chalega ke kya Hota hai aaj and he looked at . They discuss something and he turn towards candidates...

Dr. Allen- may I have ur attention please...and all look at them...he continues- This is Dr. Allen Fernendez... serving army from last 14 years...aur aaj Mujhe mauka mila hai aap Sab officers ke Rubru hone ka... isme mera saath dene ke liye aaj mere saath hai CID Mumbai ke Sr. Inspector Abhijeet...jinke bare mein to aap Sab ne shayad suna hi hoga...apni Himmat aur bahaduri se unhone kaafi samaan paya hai aur is special course me bhi 100% le kar aaj yahan ham Sab ke saamne hai...

Everyone was quite except these two-

Daya to Vivek(slowly) Dr. Tarika ki sangat ka asar hai...

Vivek- shhh Sir please is waqt...no mazaak and they looked straight

Dr. Allen look at him whispering, ignores and continues- Abhijeet bhi mere saath CLS that is Combat life Saving course (CLS is basically US Military course for all soldiers, story ke liye Inadded it here) ke mera saath denge...aur inhe especially aaj is kaam ke liye chuna gya hai jo hamare liye garv ki baat hai...aur Ye aapko do procedure apko sikhayenge..and everyone clapping after this...except Daya...

Daya again to Vivek- Vivek waise itna bhi bura nai lag raha yaar Ye...

Vivek- SIrrrr ab wo ate hi parade thori na karwane lagenge...

Daya irritates- are yaar kabhi to haan me haan mila do...Mujhe achha feel nai karta sakte...

Vivek- sorry Sir but jo Mujhe laga Maine to bas...

Dr. Allen again notices them and glared...

Abhijeet thanks everyone- Ye unke liye nai mere liye garv ki baat hai jo Mujhe inke saath yahan ane ka mauka mila aur main chahuga ke next year aap me se kisi ek to samman mile ( he speaks looking at Daya) aur main poori umeed karta hu ke is course ke khatam hone tak aap aur behtar insaan ban chuke honge...kyu ke kisi ki zindagi bachane se bada aur kuch nai hota...so all the best to you all...and everyone clapping again...

Dr. Allen - Thankyou guys...now coming to this...jaise ke iske naam se hi samajh gaye honge Ye ccourse kis liye hai..iska bas ek hi mantav ho- jab bhi aap log kisi mission par ho...ya emergency ke waqt.. apne saathiyo ki jaan kaise bacha sakte hai- before Medics arrives seedhi Saral Bhasha mein Doctors ke ane tak apko kaise zinda rakhna hai apne saathi ko ya jo bhi kisi ko emergency condition mein fase huae hain un logon ko...for this- We have to focus on- to stop arterial bleeding matlab zyada khoon behne se rokna and to clear blocked airways...aur bhi bahut kuch...jo aap Sab ko thori der me pata chal jayega...to shuru Karne se pehle main chahta hu ke hum Sab ka introduction ho jaye...taaki Mujhe aap Sab ko jaan jau aur hamare liye kaam karna easy hoga ek doosre ke saath... and their introduction finishes in 15 minutes...

After this Abhijeet tries to talk Daya but he keep distance and get busy with others.

Abhijeet thinking- Abhi to shuruat hai Abhijeet...Daya ka prakop to ayega abhi...and he get busy in talking with others.

After 15 minutes everyone moved to sit where few chairs and tables were settled and were occupied with all medical equipments that increases everyone's heart beat...and they all settled on where they were asked to sit...

Dr. Allen- to abb ham shuru karte hai...sabse pehle hum simple procedure se sstart karenge...ise Peripheral vascular system yaarni ke hamare chest aur stomach ko chod kar Baaki body parts- yaani ke limbs- i.e our arms, hands and both legs mein jo veins aur arteries hain...waha applying IV cannula and injecting peripheral IV fluids jaise basics steps se shuru karte hai...phir dheere dheere age badenge...to all the very best to you all. Everyone says thank you. He continues- to batayae abb Kaun ayega sabse pehle..I mean who will be volunteering for this? Everyone starts looking at each other...and no one dares to go ahead...Dr. Allen looked at Abhijeet and share a smile..

Daya looking straight towards Allen and he narrows his eyes on seeing him behaving like this...

Abhijeet- dekhiyae...agar aap log khud age nai ayenge to hum apne aap apni marzi se kisi ko bhi bulayenge aur aapko ana pparega...

Dr. Allen - c'mon officers Yahan koi bullet rain nai ho rahi jo aap log itna ghabra rahe hain...this is just a needle prick...

Daya mumbles- prick ke hi to sare pange hai bosss...

Dr. Allen- apne kuch kaha Ins. Daya?

Daya- nai...kuch bhi nai Sir...Maine kuch nai kaha and he move little behind...

Abhijeet smiles a bit and than speaks slowly - Allen Mujhe lagta hai hame khud hi bulana padega koi...

Dr. Allen nodded in yes and about to speak...

Vivek mumbles to Daya-eye contact Sir eye contact...

Daya straight looking into Allen's eyes...

Dr. Allen about to speak...

One candidate come forward- Sir...main karuga volunteer...

Dr. Allen- that's wonderful...that's the spirit man...please age aiyae and he signals his team to make him sit and apply tourniquet...and he continue with others- to abb aap inhe dekhenge ke kaise mere team member inki IV line start karte hai aur kaise Ye fluid( he hold IV fluid bottle to all) in ki body mein jata hai...uske baad aap log ek doosre par try karenge... ek saath...aur abb a jaiyae inhe dekhiyae kaise apply karte hai and they start the procedure...

One team member tie ask one candidate to hold his upper arm tightly so that he can make vein properly... than after explaining about each cannula numbers ( you can google search about cannula in detail if interested...I'm not going in detail due to shortage of time) and their uses...he clean the site with spirit swab...than insert the needle inside..as needle goes inside...Insp. Shergill was about to pass out but others immediately hold and encourages him...than they start IV line...with normal Saline and feels better...

Dr. Allen- move close to him and pat his arm- well done Insp. Shergill...lekin lagta hai aap aaj khana khakar nahin aye the..is liye apko weakness feel hui aur aap be hosh hote hote bache...

Ins. Shergill - my pleasure Sir...aaj mera upvaas hai Sir..he said innocently .and everyone laughs on this

Dr. Allen smiles- upvaas kis liye...apko pehle batana chahyae tha...ham kisi aur ko pakar lete...

Ins. Shergill- wo...wo meri Shaadi nai ho rahi na Sir...to meri maa ne bola upvaas rakho beta...everyone again laughs on this..

Daya to Vivek- Vivek inhe Freddy ka number de dena yyahan se nikal ne ke baad... upvaas rakhna chod dega...

Vivek hides his laugh- bilkul thik Keh rahe hai Sir aap...

Dr. Allen againa notice their conversation and than look at Shergill- aapne volunteer kiya... hum Sab apke liye dua mangege ke jaldi se apki maa ko unki bahu mil jaye...

Isp. Shergill- lekin Mujhe to biwi chahyae Sir...

Everyone laughs again...and he looks at all and than feel embarrassed...

Abhijeet and Allen hides his laugh- chaliyae wo bhi mil jayegi...all the best...and they move to next table...bataiye abb Kaun aap me se a raha hai abb..

Abhijeet signals Vivek to come forward... he nodded his head in no..Abhijeet glared at him and he looked at Daya- pray karna Sir...and reluctantly he move ahead...Abhijeet smiles proudly...

Vivek raises his hand- Insp. Vivek reporting Sir...

Dr. Allen- Insp. Vivek...chaliyae baithyae and he chooses two more and his team starts to work on them with few candidates...Daya too move towards other group and Vivek sits on chair and 3-4 gather around him...

Abhijeet told one to hold his arm and than remove another cannula from packing- main tumhe Ye laga kar dikhata hu...llekin needle insert tum karna..and he cleans site...

Vivek wipes sweat from his forehead than looking at Abhijeet- Sir...apne Mujhe kyu fasaya Sir? He asked slowly...

Abhijeet smiles- mere department ka bhi to koi age ana chahyae na...Daya ko bulata to wo mooh fulata baad mein...is liye tumhe...sorry yaar...and he adv. one candidate how to insert needle...

Vivek- Dhyan se Sir...

Abhijeet- don't look here Vivek...

Vivek turn his face to other side...

Offcer insert needle that makes Vivek flinched...and some how he insert needle and starts IV line..

Abhijeet looking at Vivek- thik ho tum?

Vivek- I'm fine Sir..

Abhijeet- good and he pat his shoulder...after finish it Vivek trying to stand up and suddenly loss consciousness and fall down on floor with a thud...make everyone turn their neck towards him and all run..and surround him...

Daya kneeled down and patting his cheeks- Vivek...Vivek?

looking at him- inki bhi Shaadi nai ho rahi kya...everyone again burst into laughter..

Dr. Allen broke the circle and move close to him- aap log please jaiyae...carry on please and all move towards their respective tables and chairs..and he orders to bring some water and than he sprinkle on his face patting his cheek..

Abhijeet- Vivek...vivek..and he gains some consciousness and tries to open his eyes...

Dr. Allen- you ok?

Vivek looking around and feels embarrassing- main yahan..:and he tries to stand up...

Team members hold him and make him sit on chair and give him water to drink...and they again move towards their desks..

Dr. Allen than looking at Daya- Abhijeet...Daya ko Bulao...

Abhijeet calls Daya and he move close to him- Yes Sir...he speaks making eye contact with Dr. Allen totally ignoring Abhijeet.

Dr. Allen pat his arm and turn his face towards all than claps twice in order to gain the attention- guys...aap log jaldi se jo bhi kar rahe hai finish karke please idher a jaiyae..and all came there in 5 minutes...he continues- jaise ke aap log kar rahe hai...aur apne kar bhi liya hai...bilkul him tarah se IV line start ho gyi hai... lekin kkuch patients aise hote hai jo dekhne mein healthy hote hai...halake Ye dikhne mein kaafi cute lagte hai..he speaks looking at his face and than speaks lekin aise patients mein sabse bada challenge Hota hai IV fluids pahunchana...aand he hold his hand and looking for veins carefully than left...aise patients ki veins mushkil se milti hai...aur medical emergency ke waqt to bilkul nai milti...so hamare pass aur bhi Kai tarike hote hai body ke ander IV fluid pahunchane ke...jo aaj main aapko inpar karke dikhauga...lekin sabse pehle hum Ye simple IV fluid lagakar dekhenge...aur aap Sab bhi try karenge...ok Daya? he speaks revolving around Daya...and than stop infront of him placing hand on his shoulder...Daya turns his face downward "Eye contact Sir..eye contact" Dr. Allen teasingly said and Daya look at him like confused, lost kid than looked at Abhijeet.

Abhijeet- ooh no...jis baat ka dar tha wahi hhua...

Author's note-

so guys...hope u like it...thanks for reading and don't forgot to post reviews.

Many thanks for reviews on 1st chapter and longgggggggg waiting.

And all of you readers who doesn't have account here, please make account so we can talk directly.

Take care :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note-** This chapter is dedicated to my sweetest friend **Miss CID,** I know I annoyed you a lot with my promises- aaj update ho jayega, aaj ho jayega and you waited and waited, I apologies for that to you and to all readers for make you wait so long, hope you like it.

 **You read-**

Daya is fully confident about his"setting", found Vivek there and have light moments there, than he shocked to see Abhijeet at Venue as special guest and instructor so he keeps distance due to anger. Dr. Allen starts his class that leads to fasten heart beats of everyone including Daya.

Dr. Allen than looking at Daya- Abhijeet...Daya ko Bulao...

Abhijeet calls Daya and he move close to him- Yes Sir...he speaks making eye contact with Dr. Allen totally ignoring Abhijeet.

Dr. Allen pat his arm and turn his face towards all than claps twice in order to gain the attention- guys...aap log jaldi se jo bhi kar rahe hai finish karke please idher a jaiyae.. and all came there in 5 minutes...he continues- jaise ke aap log kar rahe hai...aur apne kar bhi liya hai...bilkul him tarah se IV line start ho gyi hai... lekin kkuch patients aise hote hai jo dekhne mein healthy hote hai...halake Ye dikhne mein kaafi cute lagte hai..he speaks looking at his face and than speaks lekin aise patients mein sabse bada challenge Hota hai IV fluids pahunchana...aand he hold his hand and looking for veins carefully than left...aise patients ki veins mushkil se milti hai...aur medical emergency ke waqt to bilkul nai milti...so hamare pass aur bhi Kai tarike hote shai body ke ander IV fluid pahunchane ke...jo aaj main aapko inpar karke dikhauga... lekin sabse pehle hum Ye simple IV fluid lagakar dekhenge...aur aap Sab bhi try karenge...ok Daya? he speaks revolving around Daya...and than stop infront of him placing hand on his shoulder...Daya turns his face downward " **Eye** **contact** **Sir.. eye contact"** Dr. Allen teasingly said and Daya look at him like confused, lost kid than glared at Abhijeet.

Abhijeet- ooh no...jis baat ka dar tha wahi hua...

 **Abb age-**

Dr. Allen- you ready Insp. Daya?

Daya look at him and smiles a bit- yes...I'm I'm fine Sir...

Dr. Allen pat his arm- Good..sit there he signals him towards the chair...and Daya give a look to Abhijeet and than sat there..

Abhijeet holds his breath for what's coming up to his Daya..

Dr. Allen move towards Daya and than sat on table near him facing towards others- to abb Kaun ayega inki IV start Karne ke lliye he asked...

Daya feeling anxious and starts sweating...his palms getting wet and some on his forehead too..

May I Sir...another officer from IB raises his hand coming forward..

Abhijeet- very good officer Rohan...plz sit there and he signals him to sit infront of Daya...and they advised him to take blood patiently...

Daya was getting nervous more and more with each second...

Dr. Allen- Daya...you just try to relax ok..jitna tum nervous hoge utna your veins will contract and it causes you more pain..there is no need to worry ok...he speaks on seeing Daya getting scared as he was continually pressing his lips and hiding his trembling hands that Dr. Allen noticed...Rohan wears gloves and than looking at his face...smile a bit on seeing him nervous, Daya was getting nervous badly, he looked at Abhijeet and tears coming in his eyes that he hides immediately, AbhIjeet and Allen noticed that too.

Dr. Allen- looked at all of them- jab bhi veins ke liye try Kare to you should start from hand, check if there is any prominent vein or not,

Rohan after giving a quick look and free tries- nai Sir haath mein veins nai ubhar rahi arm parh hi try karte hain...

Dr. Allen- r u sure ? He asked raising his eyebrows.

Rohann- Yes Sir he said confidently...and Dr. Allen told him to continue..

Vivek came forward- Sir main pakdu he came forward to hold his arm tightly...

Abhijeet signals him to stop there- you should try with tourniquet...aapko single handily try karna chahyae and he give tourniquet to Rohan- Ye lijiye Insp. Rohan, tie with this and Rohan hold and tie his arm tightly and than he squeeze the area with spirit swab than remove cannula and moves near his arm- Insp. Daya...

Daya interrupts- plz yaar jaldi lagao jo lagana hai...and he turns his face to other side...

Dr. Allen glances at Abhijeet for how he speaks..Abhijeet nodded his head in no and they share a smile and all were seeing Daya holding his breaths..

Dr. Allen looking at Rohan looking for vein nervously and than at Daya getting scared, he speaks addressing to Rohan - take ur time...but make sure aap ek hi prick me inhe lagaye... jab tak sure na ho jaye don't prick blindly...

Insp. Rohan- yes Sir and he looked carefully at his arm, palpable at vein and starts to insert the needle as needle touches his skin...Daya got Panic and he stands up...

Daya- nai...Mujhe nai lagwana Ye...aap...aap kisi aur ko Pakad lo...he said moving behind...and remove hanky from pocket and wipes sweat from forehead...

All starts to laugh at him- are Daya...itne bade, itne strong dikhte ho..choti so needle se dar rahe ho? One taunts him..

Abhijeet- Insp. Daya plz baithyae Wahan par...he signals him towards chair...

Daya-Main nai baithuga Abhijeet...Sirrr he denies completely...

Abhijeet- Insp. Daya...I said sit there...he said in ordering tone

Daya looked at him- _Abhijeet choduga nai main tumhe..ghar chalo phir dekho kya haal karta hu main tumhara.._.and he sat on chair with anger...

Dr. Allen watching all this and smiles _-_ Rohan plz carry on but first starts from hand, ok agar nai laga to arm mein dekhna...and Daya turn your face to this side, he said placing hand on his head and move it to one side.

Rohan again move ahead and rub swab again on his on distal part of elbow, but couldn't find the vein clearly, trying to find the vein...itni thin vein hai , pata nai lagega ke nahin, try karta hu ek baar and he place cannula over skin and insert it straightly, without making him comfortable...his vein get ruptured and swell immediately...

Abhijeet shocked at Rohan and gave him a killing look..

Daya winces out in pain and hold Rehan's hand immediately..plz stop it Mujhe nai lagwana and he stands up...

Rohan - sorry Insp. Daya...and he looked around and feel embarrass...

Dr. Allen- Insp. Rohan...apko khyaal rakhna chahyae tha, aise bina soche Samjhe kaise prick kiya aapne and he gives a look at his arm- Don't worry Daya, thik ho jayega Ye, he said in concern tone.

Abhijeet - mere khyaal se abb hame kisi aur ko mauka dena chahyae...

Insp. Rohan- main kar loonga Sir...bas ek baar aur try karta hu

Dr. Allen looked at Abhijeet's worried face and than speaks - Insp Rohan mere khyaal se sab ko ek chance milna cchahye, aap phir kisi aur par try karna...

Daya hold chair tightly, fear was clearly seen on his face...

Another officer came- I want to try Sir...he requested..

Dr. Allen looked at Daya's face, think for a while and than speak- Daya sit down plz...

Daya- Sir plz...he said in teary tone...

Dr. Allen- Dayaaa plz co-operate...sabki bari ayegI...aur Ye tumhare liye bhi achha hai is se tumhe pata chal jayega ke kabhi zaroorat padne par...I mean kabhi blood test ya IV infusion, ya phir blood Transfusion ki zaroorat padne par Kahan easily vein milegi pata hona chahye, it will ease everyone's work he explained in little soft tone...

Daya reluctantly sat down on the chair-thik hai aap kehte hain to..and he forward his hand again...

Abhijeet looked at Dr. Allen, understanding his condition and another one starts to apply spirit on his rt. hand and found a thin vein there But again bad luck for Daya... his thin veins were hiding under his fatty skin...he cried out in pain and gives teary angry look to Dr. Allen as his hand swells again..

Abhijeet- _hey bhagwaan Ye mere Daya ke saath kya ho raha hai...uski vein kyu nahin mil rahii...haath me kitni swelling ho gyi hai...abb beech mein rok bhi nai sakta main Waise achha hai Daya ka dar bhi nikal jaye...lekin aisa bhi to ho sakta hai dar nikalte nikalte zyada hi na darne lag jaye...nai nai Mujhe itna negative nai sochna chahyae aur phir pata bhi to chale ke vein Kahan easily militi hai, I wish jaldi se mil jjaye and he looked at Dr. Allen..._

Daya stands up and move behind keeping distance from everyone- bas bahut ho gya and he looked at - Sir...mera haath dekhiyae Sir...I can't bear it anymore Sir... I...I want to quit it right now...may I

Dr. Allen move close to him and place hand on his shoulder...think for a while and than speaks- hmmmm Iiiiiii Think You CAN'T Daya...Sorry and again everyone laughs again...

Daya was about to cry and move his face near Allen's ear...everyone stares at him and tries to understand what he is saying - Sir plz...main aapko Pizza khilauga... **Double cheese wala**...plz let me go...he pleaded slowly...

Dr. Allen nodded his head in understanding manner and move little behind from him- keh rahe hain ke main kitna bhi mana karu aap mat rukiyae...Mujhe encourage karte rahiyae...and than look at him- well done ...I'm proud of you...please sit here...he signals him to sit.

Daya glaring at him as if he would kill him...

Dr. Allen hiding his laugh and continues- Abhijeet mere khyaal se is waqt aap lagaye Daya ko cannula and he looked at others.. aur aap Sab dekhiye dhyaan se kaise lagate hai aise patients ko and he looked at Rohan than- aap yahan age aiyae Zara... everyone laughs and he came forward... continues- to find a proper vein in this type of patients is a real challenge and he moves to Abhijeet..Abhijeet please go ahead... and he wore gloves...

Daya looked at Abhijeet and than at Dr. Allen - nai aap aur kisi ko keh dijiye...Mujhe inse nai lagwana...he denies like stubborn child

Dr. Allen- ye aap nai main decide karuga...aap plz apna haath age kijiye...he ordered strictly.

Abhijeet- _Thank God kisi aur ko nai kaha Allen ne...abb Daya araam se lagwa le bas and he sat infront of Daya-_ Daya apna haath age karo plz...

Daya reluctantly forward his rt. hand again...

Abhijeet- Ye nai Daya left hand...isme swelling ho chuki hai...he said in concern tone.

Daya- isi me laga dijiye... Mujhe aapne dono haath zakhmi nai Karne he replied angrily.

Abhijeet- lekin Daya...

Daya- Sir plz he looked at Dr. Allen with pleading look...

Everyone again laughs in the room- are c'mon Daya...hame jaldi se dekhna hai aakhir tumhe lag bhi payega ke nnahin...one speaks from crowd...

Silence plz...Insp. Abhijeet now you're expert in applying cannula, laga dijiye yahan Daya kehte hai... Dr. Allen told him to go ahead...

Abhijeet looking at Daya- soch lijiye Insp. Daya...aapko hi takleef hogi...he warns him..

Daya- yehi to main chahta hu Abhijeet he mumbles...showing how much he is angry with his best buddy.

Abhijeet narrows his eyes trying to heard what he said and than take his hand in his... Daya feeling intense pain...an his face turns red...he holds chair tightly with his other hand- Daya...take deep breath aur agar aap chahe to doosri taraf dekh sakte hain...he tries to make him comfortable.

Daya- no I'm fine Sir...you carry on...he replied angrily...

one officer- sorry to interrupting you sir...lekin kya Main iska video bana sakta hu Sir...

Daya instantly replied- no you can't...

Dr. Allen- Insp. Daya let him shoot...it's ok...nothing to worry about...

Daya- lekin Sir...main nai chahta...

Dr. Allen interrupts- Daya Ye baad mein kaam ayega...it will increase your knowledge aur aap bhi dekhenge to aapko bhi achha lageha...

Daya surrendered and nodded his head in agreeing...

Abhijeet smiles a bit and than after finding good vein he applied cannula gently...Daya winces in pain and involuntarily pulled his hand back but Abhijeet grab it quickly and hold tightly, Daya turns his face to other side and closes his eyes..as blood appears in flashback he took sigh of relief, he slowly pulled out the needle and junior staff apply tape and make cannula fix properly, than give him 5cc syringe for flushing- Abhi aap Sab log dekhe I'm going to flush it...means injecting 5cc Normal saline fastly into his veins... aisa is liye taki koi blood clot na reh jaye veins mein jis se fluid body mein pahunchne mein mushkil ho, Ye clear hona bahut zaroori Hota hai and he looked at Daya- Abhi main flush Karne ka raha hu aapko thori si pain ya cold sensation feel hogi, aap strong hai umeed karta hu tolerate kar hi lenge and Before Daya speaks something or got chance to prepare himself for this...Abhijeet attached syringe with cannula and flushed 5cc NS fastly into his vein...

Daya flinched with pain- " **Ahhh BOsssss**..itni zor se? he shouts unintentionally and his eyes become teary again and everyone noticed it well and few of them laughed...

Ye Aapko boss keh raha hai...shayad achhe friends hain Ye...yahan anjaan ban rahe hhain one officer speaks

lekin lag to nai raha...jaise gussa se behave kar rahe hain Daya unke saath..

Vivek interrupts- _Ye dono bahut achhe dost hain aur inki dosti ki misaalein dete hain hamare CID bureau mein..._

Abhijeet signals him to stop and he keeps quite...

OHhhh tabhi...and he looked na at others... to abb ham hi Bali ka bakra banege..kyu ke Daya ko to Ye aur takleef dene se rrahe...

haan isi liye shayad Daya ko sabse easy procedure mein lake free kar denge aur hum reh jayenge tuff aur painful tasks ke lliye...

Daya removing his hand from Abhijeet's-excause me and he gets up and move towards the guy who was saying it an easy procedure- he showed him his hand- Ye dekho mera haath... kitna sooj gya hai...tumhe Ye easy procedure laga? Tumhe kya lagta hai Mujhe koi dard nai hua...shayad tumhe andaza nai hai main needle se kitna darta hu...phir bhi Maine Ye kiya aur aap log... he said in attacking mode moving towards him...

Abhijeet looking at him- Ye Daya itna gussa kar raha hai...control naam ki chiz hi nai hai isme..

Dr. Allen interrupts after listening all this- keep quiet please...Daya...calm down and go back to your seat...

Daya- lekin Sir...Ye log...

Dr. Allen interrupts- Insp. Daya...you can't behave like this...go back and sit there...he ordered.

Daya goes back to his chair and sit there like an obedient child...

Dr. Allen look at him and smile...than continues- kisi ki bhi jaan pehchaan se yahan koi fark nai parta...we r not biased towards anyone...is liye jo bhi Officer hame jis bhi procedure ke liye appropriate lagega, use hi age laya jayega, phir chahe wo aap ho ya Daya he speaks looking at Daya...aur aap shayad bhool rahe hain ke Insp. Daya ko teesri baar prick Karne par cannula laga hai which is extremely painful thing to bear, you should respect him for this aur aap log?

Rohan speaks- I'm sorry Sir...apka thik keh rahe hain...lekin Mujhe lagta hai Aap bhi unke friend hi hai jo Daya ki itni side le rahe hhain... to kya hua agar teen baar prick kiya to? Aakhir Ham Sab yahan par isi liye aye hhain aur aap mane ya na maane apne Daya ko sabse easy process ke liye Chuna hai aur abb hum jaante hai Daya par abb koi procedure nai hoga...he speaks wiwnking at other officer with evil smile...

Dr. Allen- Insp. Rohan mind your language...aap jaanta hai aap kya Bol rahe hhain? Aap log Sab officers hain...aisi baatein sochte huae aur karte huae aapko sharm ani chahyae...aap log ke dil mein ek doosre ke liye respect honi chahyae...lekin aap log? Aap Sab ek respectable profession se hai...is tarah bachho ke jaise behave kar rahe hai aur ek doosre ko aise treat karenge to kya hoga? Aap doosro ke liye kya ideal banage...and Everybody turns their head down...

Daya looking at Dr. Allen- _ye to achha laga yaar...jab mila tha to kitna Kharoos lag raha tha...kitna galat tha main_

Dr. Allen continues by going near Daya...resting his hand on Daya's shoulder- well aap logon ki galatfemi door kar deta hu main..agar aapko lagta hai ke main abb Daya ko koi aur procedure mein volunteer nai banauga...

Ok Daya looked at him anticipating something worse- _Kahin Ye Allien Mujhe Sahi to saabit nai karne wala...nai nai main galat hi thik hu..._

Dr. Allen continues- To aap Sab galat soch rahe hain...waise to main Ye last mein Karne wala tha lekin abhi Insp. Daya mood mein hai to abhi Sahi...he speaks looking at Daya's face...I will show you how to introduce IV fluids in extreme emergencies... jab koi bhi vein na mile aur hame instantly fluid body mein pahunhane ho to...The route is called IO route...matlab Intra Osseous route in which we Inject fluid and drugs directly into bone marrow...this is the fastest process used in emergencies...and he looked at Daya- aur Mujhe lagta hai ke Daya se achha aur strong aur koi nai hai jo Ye kar sake...

Abhijeet hold his breath- _are baap re...yeh kaise karega mera Daya...aaj pata nai kya hoga..and he looked at his worried face with concern..._

Daya face turn out red giving "mar gaye" look- abb ye Intra Os..Ossis...kya hai? He asked innocently...

Other officer who were aware of this hides their laugh...except Daya's best buddy Abhijeet who was well aware how painful the procedure is...

Rohan correcting him hiding his laugh- its Intra Osseous Daya...not Intra ossis

Dr. Allen glared at him and he turn his face downward again...he speaks- Insp. Rohan kyu na Ye aap par hi karu main...lagta hai aap kuch zyada hi jaante hai iske bare mein...

Abhijeet interrupts immediately- yes Dr. Allen, Insp. Rohan suitable hain iske liye...

Dr. Allen looked at Abhijeet and signals him to control his emotions- _Abhijeet kyu bole yaar beech mein..abb Daya ko hi karna parega ye_ and as he was about to speaks something...

Rohan interrupts and move behind- nai nai Sir...Daya se behtar aur Kaun ho sakta hai iske liye...Kahin aap Daya ko bacha...he played again...

 _Daya tighten his fist- Rohan ke bacche...ek baar tu bahar mil phir dekh Tera kya haal karta hu main...and unintentionally he bang that on table hardly- ouchhh_

Abhijeet and Allen gives Daya bechara look-Daya...you need to calm down Daya..Dr. Allen advised him..

Abhijeet glared at Rohan - lagta hai aap Daya ko bahut achhe se jaan gaye hain...and than he looked at Allen- Dr. Allen I think he is right...iske liye Daya se behtar aur Kaun ho sakta hai...

Vivek come forward- Sir agar aap Kahan to main Ye karna chahuga..he speaks finally after looking at tensed Daya...

Abhijeet - nai Insp. Vivek...Ye Insp. Daya hi karenge...

Daya grinding his teeth- _Abhijeet...dekh loonga tumhe to main.._.

Dr. Allen smiles _lagta hai aaj to Abhijeet ki Khair nahin, bahut gusse mein lag raha hai Daya and he speaks- D_ one..Insp. Daya hi karenge IO procedure...he speaks patting his shoulder...lekin is se pehle lets take break...tab tak Daya bhi prepare ho jayega.. kyu Daya...he speaks looking into his eyes...see you all after 15 minutes and he left the room after quick talk with Abhijeet...

Everyone left the room, few were discussing and Rohan was laughing with his group at Daya and they all left the room one by one..

Vivek stops there but Abhijeet signals him to go outside and he left too...

Daya sat there on chair in disappointment- Abhijeet come close to him...give a look to his swollen hand and place hand on his shoulder...Daya...bahut dard ho raha hai?

Daya jerk his hand away- plz Mujhe kuch der ke liye akela rehne dijiye...aap jaiyae yahan se...

Abhijeet was expecting the same thing from Daya..so he pat his arm lightly - _hole jitna naraaz hona hai Daya...mana to main tujhe loonga...haalanke main jaanta hu tera gussa jayaz hai...lmain bhi Khush nahin hu tumhe aise takleef deke..agar mera bas chale to Teri jagah Ye procedure se main guzar jau lekin tumhe bhi to kuch sikhana hai na...aur abb koi option nahin hai bachhe...and he speaks-_ it's ok Daya... take ur time...milta hu thori der mein and he too left the room...

Vivek enters holding disposable glass of water and one coffee in his hands as Abhijeet send him inside..he come and sit close to Daya..placing that on table- Sir..aap tension mat lijiye...I know aap kar lenge Ye...and he forward water to him...

Daya rejected with hand and speaks- mujhe nai pata tha Abhijeet mere saath aisa karega Vivek..

Vivek- aapne dekha na Sir kaise wo Rohan ne achhe bhale mahaul ko aggravate kiya. isi liye Abhijeet Sir ko Ye decision lena pada...

Daya looked at Vivek- to dosti ka kya faida ? agar hum aise logon se hi protect na kar sake apne friends ko?

Vivek- lekin Sir...

Daya get up in anger- plz Mujhe mat samjhao Vivek..main jaanta hu Abhijeet ne hi bheja hai tumhe ander...

Vivek- nai Sir aisa nai hai..

Daya- Vivek plzz yaar...Main nai chahta mera gussa tum par nikle..plz tum..tum jao yahan se...

Vivek- thik hai Sir...par aap plz aise khud ko takleef mat dijiye aur jaldi se Ye paani aur coffee pi lijiye...sirf 10 minute reh gaye hain...and he left the room...

 **After 10 minutes-**

Everybody returned back and sat on their respective chairs...and starts discussing Daya was already there and he hadn't finished his coffee yet. His heart beat increases on seeing them back and his eyes starts to search his Abhijeet..

Daya- _Ye Abhijeet Kahan reh gya Kahin chala to nai gya...Mujhe aise yahan akela chod kar and he took sigh of relief when the door opens again and Abhijeet enters there with Dr. Allen- Thank God yehi hai..._ and he drank water in one go...

Dr. Allen again in action...he looked at Daya- Daya you ready?

Daya nodded his head- I'm ready he said reluctantly and he get prepared

 **Abhijeet looking at Daya, POV -** main achhi tarah se jaanta hu Daya kitna dara hua hai ander se lekin phir bhi araam se baithe hai achhe bachhe ki ttarah...dikha aise raha hai jaise use is Sab se koi fark nai padne wala...bhale hi Dr. Allen ne bharosa diya ke Daya ko kam se kam takleef hogi lekin main aachhe se jaanta hu mere Daya ko kitni takleef hogi...wo ek needle ka dard nai seh sakta...Ye procedure kaise karwayega and he looked above- BHagwaan Daya ko zyada pain mat hone dena plzzz...

Dr. Allen introducing everyone how the procedure will takes place..explain each and every single detail to Daya and everyone and than Daya hold his breath on thinking of all this...His palms getting wet due to anxiety and fear...he remove hanky from his pocket and wipes sweat from his forehead...

Everyone was looking at him and the environment was getting serious...

Dr. Allen looking at tensed Daya- Daya tell me Leg ya Arm, Tibia ya humerus?

Daya - _haath to pehle se hi zakhmi hai...thora aur ho Gaye to kya...khamkha leg pain karna kar baith jauga phir Mujhe Abhijeet ki help leni padegi jo main nahin chahta..._ and he speaks-I love humour so humerus...he said jokingly...tries to comfort himself.

Dr. Allen pat his shoulder- not bad Daya...very good, like ur spirit...

Abhijeet looking at his face which becomes pale with fear...he slowly move backward and keep distance from him...

Dr. Allen wore gloves- Daya plz and he rolls upward his sleeves...than he sterilised the area properly, hold the EZ IO gun in his hands...and look at Daya...

*Guys search Google baba and you tube- EZIO insertion on rt. Tibia -by YT ONG .I'm unable to explain here in detail due to lack of time and already a lengthy chapter*

Dr. Allen continues- Insp. Daya I'm going to start it now,,,thori si pAsaain hogi and we all know tum tolerate kar loge...he to make him feel comfortable..

Daya nodded his head agreeing with him...

Dr. Allen looked at Rohan- Insp. Rohan plz come forward...

FRohan shocked why he called him...he move close to him- yes Sir..

Dr. Allen- Rohan...hold Daya's hand...

Rohan nodded his head and smiles- yes Sir and understanding the situation well why he has chose him to do so...filled with guilt and embarrassment he forward his hand towards Daya and hold his hand softly...

Daya feels better and comfortable after this...

Dr. Allen place the gun On exact position - be brave Daya he said him slowly and signals Rohan to hold tightly...he adjust 45 mm needle and enters it into marrow cavity after piercing all layers of his soft skin and Daya cried out in pain- **aaahhhhhhhhh** and everyone laughs on seeing him shouting like this and few were encouraging him...he flinched and Rohan tighten his grip...His cheeks and ears turn out red due to pain and eyes become teary...that's it Daya...ho gya...Dr. Comforts him and after that he adjust the IO catheter- bas abhi thora aur lagega and he looked at Rohan again signals him and than aspirate marrow and Daya feels nothing this time and everyone took sigh than he injects 10cc sterileSaline direct into marrow fastly as he can...that leads to Daya again cried out- **ahhhhhhhhh Abhijeeeetttttt** and everyone laughs again and making fun of him...Bas ho gya Daya..

Rohan- relaxxx Daya...it's done he speaks in concern tone holding his hand tightly...

Dr. Allen- Bravo Daya...well done and sorry for causing you so much pain...Daya didn't reply as he was fuming in pain and anger...Dr. Allen smiles a bit than finished by showing and than instructing everyone how to wrap it up and they all applauds Daya Than they perform few more procedures but spare Daya in all and than all move towards their respective homes after finishing the class...Dr. Allen advised Abhijeet to take care of IO site and Daya's hand and prescribed him few medications...

 **In car-**

Abhijeet didn't let Daya drive home and Daya too didn't opposes much due to pain arm and both hands...Abhijeet tries to talk to Daya- Daya...bahut dard ho raha hai Baju mein...ek do din me thik ho jayega...but Daya didn't reply once that makes Abhijeet more worried "about himself" _Daya bahut gusse mein hai... baat hi nai kar raha...main jaanta hu Daya ka gussa thik hai apni jagah lekin._..and he took sigh and continue with his driving and reached home after 35 minutes...

 **9pm Duo's home-**

Daya Daya meri baat suno Daya...Abhijeet speaks dodging himself from cushions, remote that Daya was throwing at him...holding ointment in his hands- Daya haath dekho kaise sooja hua hai...mera gussa apne pyare se haath par kyu nikaal rahe ho?

Mujhe kuch nai sun na...you cheated me...he speaks holding ointment from his hand and throw that away...continues- Dr. Allen se baat kar ki hai Daya..tum be fikar hokar so jao...he complaints memickring him...SO JAO My FOOT... Mujhe kyuu nai bataya ke tum bhi ja rahe ho? Tumhe Sab pata tha na...aur upar se main jab Abhijeet Abhijeet chilla raha tha dard se...tab tum Kahan Gaurav ho gye the?

Abhijeet- nai Daya...please aisa mat bolo..he speaks holding tears...plz ek baar meri baat sun lo...

 **Hate you Boss...Hate you...** Daya shouted his lungs out and than move towards his room...Abhijeet followed him but stop after Daya bang the door on his face.

Abhijeet return back to living room disappointedly and starts to pick up cushions and sudden stop with door bell...he looked at time- is waqt Kaun ho sakta hai and he move to open the door...and surprised to see the man there- are Allen...welcome... welcome...ander aao...

Dr. Allen enters inside holding a big bag in his hands...looking at house- beautiful home Abhijeet...and than he saw few cushions on floor- Ye Sab Daya ne kiya...Right?

Abhijeet laughs- absolutely right...bahut gusse mein hai...and he signals him to sit and starts picking up cushions, Allen too help him and place things back and he pick up ointment and look at Abhijeet..an dplace that on table...

Dr. Allen- Ye bhi nai lagayi...and he smiles...and look at Abhijeet- I understand Abhijeet...uska gussa Jayaz hai...Kahan bechara **setting** samajh kar dhokha kha gya aaj and they share a good laugh discussing about him and others...and than he bring soft drink for him...

Abhijeet- waise Mujhe tumhe thanks kehna chahyae..tumne poori koshish ki Daya ko comfortable feel karwane ki...aur Mujhe pata hai Daya ko sach me achha feel hua na Hota to wo koi procedure karne him nai deta...I bet u...

Dr. Allen smiles in agreeing and checked time- are yaar...Daya ko bulao bahar...milna chahta hu us se...uske liye kuch Laya hu he signals towards white bag...

Abhijeet looking at Allen- are...dost tum mere ho...itne saalon se jaante ho mmere liye kabhi kuch nai laye...aur Daya ke liye pehle baar mein hi gift? Very bad Allen... and he sniffs-kuch khane ka laye ho...achha kiya...mera dil bhi bahar se kuch khane ka ho raha tha...waise mujhe khushi hui...and I know Daya ko bhi achha llagega and he gets up and call Daya outside...

Daya came after 5 minutes moving hesitantly towards Allen- Dr. Allen...aap yyahan and he looked at bag- _Ye khushboo..._

Dr. Allen- kyu Mujhe nai ana chahyae tha yahan? He speaks forwarding his hand towards him...

Daya- nai...aisi baat nai hai...and he forward his rt. hand but pulls it back immediately as it was swollen badly...he hides it behind and he forward his left hand towards him- sorry wo..

Dr. Allen- Sorry Daya...Lt. hand dushmani ka hota hai...aur Dr. Allen kisi ko apna dushman nai banata...

Daya reluctantly forward his rt. hand...

Dr. Allen hold his hand softly and saw swelling over it...than he looked at abhijeet- Abhijeet tumne ointment kkyu nai lagaaya? Dekho kitni swelling ho gyi hai...

Abhijeet looked at Daya- haan wo...lagane hi wala tha main...

Dr. Allen- achha thori der ruk kar laga Lena...and he drag bag towards him- Daya Ye tumhare liye...

Daya surprised- Ye..Ye kya hai and opens the bag and surprises to see 2 pizzaz in it.. and he looked at Allen with smile...Ye aap mere liye laye...

Dr. Allen - haan tumhara reward...needle se itna darne ke bavjood bhi tumne iitna pain bear kiya...pehle wo cannula and than...to Pizza to banta hai na... **Double cheese wala** he winks at him...and Daya smiles back..

Abhijeet looking at them in disbelief- Ye tum dono ka zaroor kuch secret hai...koi to reason hai iske peeche...he anticipates...

Daya felt little embarrassed- Thanks...and he looked at Abhijeet- haan hai secret jo tumne nai batauga main and he tries to open the box but stop due to pain an dAllen and Abhijeet opens the box and. they enjoyed Pizza together with **Bhai** Coke with

 **After 15 minutes-**

Dr. Allen holds Daya's hand- Daya baitho...and he signals Abhijeet to apply ointment...

Daya pulled his hand back- nai thik hai...main khud laga loonga...

Abhijeet- Dayaaaa...Pizza kha liya abb bhi gusse mein hai and he picks up the ointment and open its cap immediately...

Daya narrows his eyes and looked at Allen- Pizza ka mere gusse se kya sambandh?

Dr. Allen shrugged and hold his hand and Abhijeet applied ointment softly over his hand- waise Daya...Mujhe tumhe sorry bhi bolna hai...

Daya- sorry? Kis liye?

Dr. Allen looking at Abhijeet- raat ko Abhijeet ko Maine yakeen dilwaya tha ke main tumhe volunteer nai banauga...lekin aaaj wahan ttumhe Sab karna pada?

Abhijeet shocked on Dr. Allen's lie and he knows very well he is doing all this to save him From Daya's anger...

Daya shocked- kya? and he filled with guilt- iska matlab Abhijeet sach keh raha tha... maine Abhijeet ko kitna galat samjha...

Dr. Allen assured him and speaks- are ek aur Zaroori chiz to reh hi gyi and he remove his mobile and play a video..

are Ye to mera video...and Daya feels embarrassed- main nai dekhne wala Ye...he turned his face to other side...

Dr. Allen- Daya plz dekho to Sahi...plz and Daya looks at video-

Video starts- Dr. Allen starts the procedure...

Abhijeet interrupts- ek minute...abhi aya main...and he tries to get up but Allen pauses the video and hold his arm and make him sit...

video plays again that makes Abhijeet and Daya uncomfortable again...

Daya looking at Abhijeet- tum peeche kyu hat gaye Abhijeet he speaks looking at Abhijeet as he saw in the video..

ABhijeet- wo...wo Mujhe ek kaam yaad a gya tha

Video playing and as Daya shouted **aaahhhhh** **Abhijeettttt** they saw Abhijeet was standing in the corner placing hands in his ears and closing his eyes tightly...

Daya calms down after seeing this- kitna galat samjha maine boss ko...

Dr. Allen continues- Daya ek aur chiz hai tumhare liye...and he showed him- Ye dekho tumhare video upload hote hi...hit ho gaye yaar tum to...hero ban gaye...Ye dekho apne viewers aur comments- wait main padh kar bataya hu kuch tumhe..

Wowww...Insp. Daya is great, we salute him...see how much they have to hone through to protect us...

Next comment - awww he is sho sho cute...I want to hug this Teddy bear..Daya blushes on this- kya yaar...kaise kaise comments kar rahe hain..

Next comment- awww look at his pal standing in corner- wah dosti ho to aisi...look at his face as he is bearing all his pain... is really lucky to have a friend like him...Daya gives Abhijeet a proud look...

and they read many more and feel happy about each other...

Abhijeet smiles and proud and place hand on Daya's back- dekha Daya...kitna praise kar rahe hai sSab...I'm proud of you.

Daya- Thank you Boss...and he looked at Dr. Allen- Thanks Dr. Allen apne Mujhe itna comfortable feel karwaya...Main sach mein dara hua tha lekin agar aap Mujhe encourage nai karte to...

Dr. Allen- I just did my job Daya...and I thinkkkk abb Mujhe chalna chahyae...and he gets up...

Abhijeet- are yaar Abhi Abhi to tum aye...itni jaldi...

Dr. Allen interrupts- itni jaldi nai Abhijeet itni late...bahut time le Chuka hai main tum Dono ka..abb Mujhe chalna chahyae and he hold Daya's arm to have a look at, roll up his sleeve- let me have a look Daya and before Daya speaks anything he remove dressing with jerk, Daya again shouts-ahhhh...relax Daya and he signals Abhijeet to bring first aid that he brings in Minutes...he remove dressing pad and place that on site and apply tape over it- Abhijeet Daya ko medicine de dena abhi and he move towards door after finishing- Daya umeed karta hu kal ke liye bhi ready rahoge tum... and say thankyou to Rohan for this video..

Daya shocked and smiles on hearing Rohan's name and Daya raise his thumb- sure and Dr. Allen left and Abhijeet closes the door and say Thanks for the lie he told for him..,and than move towards living room...

Daya looking at the mess he has created- I'm sorry Boss wo...Maine kitna kuch Bol diya... he apologised in guilty tone...

Abhijeet- it's ok Daya..no need to say sorry...sorry to Mujhe kehne chahyae...kitni takleef hui mere Daya ko meri wajah se...he speaks taking his hand in his...

Daya- nai...nai boss Ye to halki si kharoche hai tumhare Daya ke liye..,he speaks carefully removing his hand from Abhijeet's...as he was still feeling pain...

Abhijeet noticed this well- achha beta kharoche hain to itna tadap kyu raha hai..main tere chehre se samajh sakta hu tujhe abb bhi kitna dard ho raha hai..chal Abhi medicine kha le..dard aur swelling Dono kam ho jayenge...aur phir hame Subah phir se jana hai...class ke lliye... he speaks placing hand on his shoulder and moving towards his room...

Daya- lekin boss Main kal kuch aur nai karwane wala...

Abhijeet- thik hai Daya kal ki kal dekhenge

Dekhenge matlab? Dekho boss Mujhe jitna Hero ban na tha ban liya...abb aur nai ban na mujhe...and he enters his room..and Daya sat on his bed trying to remove his shoes but couldn't hold properly...

Abhijeet- achha achha thik hai baba...aand he bent down and open his shoes..though Daya resists but he didn't listen to him- abb so jao...good night and he was about to get up...

Daya- Boss ek minute...He speaks holding his hand...and get up...

Abhijeet narrows his eyes- kya hua Daya...

Daya moves one step more and Hugss him tightly- aaj bahut miss kiya Maine tumhe boss, achhe se baat bhi nai ki...

Abhijeet smiles and hugs him tightly- miss to Maine bhi tujhe bahut kiya bachhe... Main to kayi baar tujhe hug karna chahta tha...pata tha you need Jaadu ki jhappi...lekin tere gusse se dar raha tha main...and he separates him from hug..and pat his cheek..

Daya interrupts- agli baar aise gussa karu to do jhapar maar dena mujhe...

Abhijeet- R u serious? He asked in warning tone...

Daya- Damn serious boss...

and on next moment he was on floor placing hand on his cheek...than turn towards Abhijeet- **hate you Boss...** aaj to chor dete bachhe ko and he fall on bed hiding his face in pillows..

Abhijeet nodded his head in no- Ye nai sudhrega...Good night Daya...and he turn off the lights and came outside...with a satisfaction on his face, satisfaction of getting his best buddy...his Daya back as he knows there is much Love hidden for him this time in his " Hate you Boss"

-THE END-


End file.
